


He Will Always Hate Me

by WillGrammer



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Bitterness, Guilt, Heartache, M/M, Not The First Time Where I Break Oswald, One Shot, Paranoia, The Iceberg Lounge, frozen ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillGrammer/pseuds/WillGrammer
Summary: The Iceberg Lounge had never experienced this kind of heartache.





	He Will Always Hate Me

Oswald took a small sip from his red wine bottle as he limped around the empty room, the pain of his bad leg was numbed out hours ago thanks to the amount of alcohol in his system.

 

“Stop that,” he hiccuped as he moved to stare over his frozen best friend in the middle of the room, breathing heavily as sweat ran down his forehead.

 

His messy black hair stood out in an awkward attempt he had of doing it _right_ after a few days of neglecting his appearance due to his other… occupations, which included, of course, drinking, and talking to himself.

 

The way that Edward stared at him for awhile now seemed off, although that he had been frozen for weeks now, The Penguin could swear he saw his eye twitching, or his lips forming into a small smile. Or both.

 

 _No matter_ , he thought to himself bitterly and mumbled a small curse as he turned to limp around the room once more, looking over his shoulder in paranoia in case his former friend were to follow him, but of course that was impossible.

 

At some point the drunk man’s grip over the halfway empty bottle of wine weakened and fell to the floor, shattering into pieces as the red liquid seemed more to be the color of blood rather than wine.

 

Oswald jumped back in surprise as his eyes shut wide open and he fell backwards, a cry of pain escaping his lungs as his breath of alcohol made his stomach turn in disgust, and he flicked his tongue at the bitter taste.

 

He didn't even attempt to try and get up from the cold floor. It helped cooling his warm skin through his thick suit, and it felt good, although he knew he was covered in his own sweat for hours now, ever since he began drinking when the sun first rose.

 

He tried to focus his gaze and rubbed his belly as an act of comfort towards the way he filled it with all kinds of drinks. Today it happened to be fine wine, tomorrow it might be an old bottle of cold whiskey. _Perhaps vodka?_

 

Oswald could feel the drops from the brick of ice Nygma was trapped in hitting down his forehead, causing him to sigh in slight comfort as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the sound of the drops hitting his skin, smiling a small smile.

 

 _It's been weeks, Edward, and yet here I am. Still next to you. Pathetic, wouldn't you agree?_ He thought to himself in amusement.

 

“Look at me!” he screamed and opened his greyish blue eyes, not minding the sickness he felt, and forced himself to stare upwards at the large ice brick the man he loved turned to be.

 

“A drunk, childish, paranoid man! You did _good_ by not loving me back! Look at me, god damn it!” he began laughing loudly as tears threatened to fall down his pale cheeks as his chest rose and fell in a dangerous beat.

 

“How can a man like myself ever treat you right,” Penguin mumbled as he rolled over to his side and hugged his knees to his chest as he sobbed, his breathless moans of pain and agony echoing through the thick walls of The Iceberg Lounge.

 

A lot of thoughts made their way through Oswald's head, but the one that remained through all of the chaos in his mind was the one that told him countless times already that no matter what, Edward Nygma will _always_ hate him.

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another work where I use James Blunt's song names to title my work(s) with! I'm not gonna lie; I enjoyed writing this. it feels so RIGHT, y'know? I hope there'll be at least one scene like this of Oz in a femiliar situation in the beggining of season 4. Also please take your time to kudos and comment your thoughts down below, it will be very much appriciated!
> 
> My Tumblr - https://will-grammer.tumblr.com/
> 
> As always, until next time.  
> -Alex. 
> 
> 'No matter what I say, the love is gone.'


End file.
